Something painful
by Dj6667013
Summary: Ever since Zane battled the overlord he has had strange dreams of a terrorist, Zane gets scared and overcome by fear and death But he soon finds out the terrorist is no dream character though. He nearly gets himself killed twice before he finds out the enemy he is fighting was close to him but hates Zane, because Zane had took his fame when saving the city. Rated T. Death... A-lot
1. Chapter 1 Kidnapped

Chapter 1 Pain is just the start.

Zane's P.O.V

I pant, that's all I can do, this shadow, it's tearing me apart. Traumatising me. Killing me. I begin to pant more frequently

I feel sweat pour from my forehead, I wipe it with my wrist but it continues. Why is this happening to me? I cry letting tears flow from my eyes unusually, I feel like a black ibis has caressed me, I wipe my eyes which are now puffy from the tears. Is this my death? Why, just why, haven't I suffered enough?

Why haven't I suffered enough, why? I've died, had strange dreams that I would like to have suicidal over, and now a shadow that's going to be the death of me! I've had dreams of a terrorist and now I'm seeing shadows of him.

I cry while forcing my face into my pillow, I scream sweat leaks from my head right down to my biceps, I can't handle this pain, I get up and barely walk to the corner "See Zane it's nothing" I say to myself in a tearful voice, I can't go on like this I lean against the wall and continue my weeping.

I start to cough violently making blood mix in with my saliva, I spit it out. I use my right hand to support me on the wall, but feel something touch my face as soon as I back up the person or thing hits me with something. My head throbs but I run not knowing what the heck just hit me.

"What do you from me! Who are you! What ARE YOU! Stay away from me I'm suffering OK! To you Enjoy watching me suffer huh?" I scream out angrily.

"Death will caress you, control you, you will die" the voice says. I feel a pain shoot through my stomach, oh no. I touch the centre of pain, I rise my hand. Blood. It puddles in my hand before leaking onto the floor.

I fall onto my knees I know this will be the start of something painful.


	2. Chapter 2 Tell me why

**Thanks Rapidstarj, Zane's girlfriend and .5076**

**for awesome reviews.**

Chapter 2 Tell me why

Zane's P.O.V

wake up, yet I don't open my eyes. My back is aching

against something hard and cold, I touch my cheek, it's stinging rapidly.

My wrists have a strange restraint cuffed over them, I try to get up but fall back down. This is the end of me, I look around the room nothing apart from dried blood staining the black tiled floor.

My mouth has a white cloth tied extremely tightly over it, I start to cry again but I make no sound. I lower my head in pity, I don't move, all I can do now is embrace death. The only light in the room are cracks in the wall, which makes the dust in the air visible. I cough, followed by a nosebleed.

I attempt to wipe my nose but I can't due to the chains wrapped around my wrists. I'm going to die I know it will happen, if this exact terrorist is the one from my dreams, I've basically already died.

I keep searching the room for an escape, the only thing is a bookcase with about three books on it. All I can make out on the first books title is 'Tortu... I blink a few times and look again 'torture' is what it states.

I keep looking on the shelves the only other thing is... A whip. I have two options to die or attempt to escape, which won't happen. There's a door but its locked about 7 times with padlocks, I look up to the roof, theres a trapdoor but unless I have a 13 foot ladder I'm not getting anywhere.

The pain from my stomach returns, i manage to lift up the bottom of my shirt. I wish I didn't. It's a wound but not from a gun, spear or knife, it looks like a

Laser had burnt me.

The light of the room increases as the door... Opens.


	3. Chapter 3 hate is death

Chapter 3 Hate is death

I squint against the light spilling through the door. The hooded figure from my dreams leans against the door frame, before making his way to me. I scowl at him as soon as he reaches my feet.

He holds a cup to my mouth, I reject it quickly. I murmur a few words that he can't hear due to the cloth, he pulls it away from my mouth. "I'd rather die of dehydration than stay in this place" I weakly say after not talking for 48 hours.

He doesn't care, he pushes my head against the wall and makes me drink it. He chuckles, That is very familiar I think to myself. I look up through the hood to try and see his face. All I can see is one red eye and the other not visible.

He undoes the chains on my wrists, this would be my perfect chance but I'm far to weak to run. He pushes me thorough the door into another room what I'm seeing is probably going to make me hurl.


	4. Chapter 4 Answers

**Sorry this is a cliffhanger but be my guest and enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Still Zane's P.O.V

He opens the door, I stare, and then close my eyes. I quickly force my hand to my mouth so I don't throw up. There's rotting animal carcasses spread in corners of the room.

Theres Vials of **blood** aligned on the shelves with dates on them, and strange collected animals in jars. I push my hand tightly on my mouth put its no use, I feel queasy and this time I don't blame myself.

He walks in while tugging me along I don't move at all so he's technically just dragging methought the room. Seriously another room I think as he drags me into the dark gloomy space.

There's a cylindrical shape in a corner of the room, filled with watering I think.

He forcefully pushes me onto a chair that has chains on it, if I did attempt to run I would probably, Fail, be tortured than die, so I'm not going to try my luck.

He walks back to me with a syringe with another date on it...

P.i.x.a.l's P.O.V

Kai, Cole, and I approach Zane's house to look for him after his 4 day absence. Kai knocks on the door "Zane? You here?" He says.

No answer, "here," I say getting a key out and unlocking the door. They all look at me with shocked faces "well it's not really breaking in" I say arching my right eyebrow.

"Ah yes it is. It's an invasion of privacy" Kai informs me before opening the door.

I roll my eyes and walk in "Ok Kai and I will check upstairs so you can check down here," they nod quickly. Kai and I run to the stairs and pace into the rooms. Kai checks the study while I check the bathroom, "Nothing" he yells to me.

"nothing down here!" I hear Cole's voice boom through the house. I turn to Zane's room, the door-knob is coated with blood, from... Zane. Tears fill my yes while I push the door open. Blood stains the carpet. "Zane, where are you?" I whisper.

Zane's P.O.V

"You will die, die in horror. Death will caress you.


	5. Chapter 5 Absence

Chapter 5 absence.

Zane's P.O.V

He bring the syringe to my arm, "THATS IT!" I yell.

I swing my fist into his face sending him onto the floor. My pain can be dealt with later, I run to the nearest door.i push through it, there an old pool, it has some sort of fungus sitting on top of the water.

I quickly run around it, the door bursts open, he sprints up beside me a tackles me into the water. He grabs my shirt, I can't get up to the surface, I launch off his leg and continue swimming. He grabs it again getting a tighter grip, I struggle and clench my teeth. The water lifts of his hood...

Cryptor... I take off my shirt to get out of the grip and swim, he kicks me in the stomach. Oh no. Pain fills my gut while saliva brushes my tongue.

Liquids fill my mouth. I vomit. I can barely breathe because it's not stopping, my eyes twitches. "Get off!. I yell at him before kicking him of my body.

"Your so stupid don't you see yourself? Kidnapping me is bad enough why are you doing this," I yell.

He stops swimming "You destroyed the overlord, killed nearly everyone of the nindroids except me, You will PAY!" He yells while swimming again.


	6. Chapter 6 Death seems innocent

**Hey! Very very late update but it's a long chapter... Sort of. **

**Anyway slap down a review!**

Chapter 6 Death seems innocent

Zane's P.O.V

He continues swimming after me, I get out of the water and run to the next door. I turn around and use all my power to freeze the pool solid, it worked but I can't even get up. He laughs and starts melting the ice with his laser from his right eye.

It slowly takes effect, I would run but... I have no strength at all. He walks up to me and kicks me in the rib cage, a small pain shoots to the spot. He grabs me neck and pulls me to my feet.

He drags me back into the room that I was in before. He smashes me onto the floor, while walking to a shelf producing a whip. He whips it across my chest leaving a scar, I close my eyes and bite my lip.

He scowls with a smile, before going back to the shelf. Seriously! I think. He comes back with salt?. He sets it into the scar, I scream but hold it in my mouth.

He literally drags me from the corner to the strange cylindrical object in the room. It has water in it. He forces my head into the water, i choke on the water as it fills my mouth.

It's obviously been here for a few years due to the algae sitting at the bottom of it. My vision starts to have fading black spots corrupting it before it goes black.

Cryptor's P.O.V

I drop his body and walk out the door. I lock it before walking forwards to entre my lab, but of course I'm stopped, by a droid. I know exactly why she is here.

"Come to see Zane eh?" I joke.

"Yes actually now where is HE!" She yells.

Pixal, Zane is dead..." I chuckle through my closed teeth,

"What NO!" She yells while trying to kick me.

"I'm joking idiot but if you would like to see the pathetic fool, follow me" I laugh hysterically. I walk back to the room she seems to tag along.


	7. Chapter 7 Innocence

Chapter 7 innocence.

P.i.x.a.l's P.O.V

I stand a few feet away from Cryptor while he opens the door to the room where Zane is apparently in. I see Zane. I run to him, he's either unconscious or... dead. I quickly check for a pulse, I place my finger on his wrist, nothing beats.

"Why would you do this to an innocent young man! Did he hurt you in any way? WHY? HE'S SUFFERED ENOUGH!" I yell at Cryptor. He smiles.

"Pixal, You now what Zane did to me, brought death to my people" he growls

"What do you mean YOU DONT HAVE PEOPLE, THEY WERE ROBOTS!" I yell.

"I don't care, Zane is dead! That's how it will remain" he scowls at me.

I go silent to see if Zane I breathing, he is but it has chocking mixed in with it.

"He's not dead" I say to Cryptor.

"He'll die from blood loss. But the death of Zane Julien will be funny and you get to watch right before your eyes. He's witnessed death before" he chuckles before laughing.

I look back to Zane, he has blood leaking from his face which trickles onto the floor slowly. I look to Cryptor once again. "You will pay for this!" I pick up the closest thing to my right which is wrench. I run up to him and stab it through his left eye, Before kicking his to the wall.

He falls to the ground, I jump onto his rib cage, before getting up and stabbing the wrench to his chest, it goes straight through allowing cords to be seen throughout his body. He's only in lockdown though. I walk to Zane, and pick him up, I walk through the door that Leeds us outside. I put his in my car. I drive for a while before be wakes up, "eeh," he murmurs.

"Am, -I-I dead?" He asks. I smile "No neither Is Cryptor but I got you out of there. He smiles.

47 minutes later.

I pull up on Zane's driveway and type in the code for the gate. He gets out the car and walks to the door, "are you staying here tonight?" He asks, "Sure," I say while running to him.


	8. Chapter 8 Dreams of death

Chapter 8 Dreams of death.

P.i.x.a.l's P.O.V

Zane opens the door with trembling hands I don't blame him, it's winter and he had been in a prison cell for a week. I walk in after him and close the door, he sits down and puts his head in his hands, I look at him but all I can see of his face is clenched teeth. "Zane, are you ok" I ask him. He nods slowly. I sit next to him and pull him into a hug.

He smiles at hugs me back. I back up and look at my hands the have blood on them from the scars on his back. "I'll help you with your scars if you want" I tell him calmly. "O-ok" he answers with a sad smile. I walk to the bathroom and open the draw under the marble counter top.

I grab the bandages and walk back to him. i carefully wrap the bandages on his back, he fiddles a bit. I finish with the bandages and hug him tightly. "I love you Zane." I say while kissing his cheek, "I love you too" he states before hugging me.

We walk upstairs. He walks to his room while I walk to the guest room. I get into the bed and fall to sleep

{Dream}

"Pathetic fool" Cryptor yells while stabbing Zane, he wails in terror. Zane weeps while Cryptor kicks him in the rib cage, there's a cracking sound. He falls to the ground in pain, "where are you guys" he cries.

{Normal world}

I wake up Screaming Zane runs into the room "Are you ok?" He runs to me.

"Yeah sorry I had a weird dream" I say panting. He starts to leave the room "Wait could you stay?" I ask "yeah sure" he says while hugging me gently. snow falls from the window, I look at it, it reminds me of Zane. I place my head on his chest. It makes me feel warm.

I hug him. "Your so adorable" I say while tickling his neck, He chuckles.


	9. Chapter 9 The same as before

**Hey guys very late update but I think you'll like this chapter. Thanks! For the wait, that is I will update another chapter, maybe today or tomorrow. I'm back at school so I don't really have time to just update my stories sorry. But any way ENJOY!**

Chapter 9 The same as before.

P.i.x.a.l's P.O.V

{Dream}

Zane lies against a wall... Dyeing. He has whip lashes across his chest while blood leaks from two bullet shots in his left arm. But Cryptor's not there neither the overlord. It's... Lloyd. He laughs while Zane suffers. Zane coughs violently while blood drips of his lip. Lloyd looks at me before smiling, he stuffs a gun into my hand and shifts me towards Zane.

"Shoot him" Lloyd chuckles.

"No.!" I scream at him.

Zane looks at me his eyebrows quirked upwards while a frown of pain sits on his mouth "p-p-Pixal d-do it" he weakly cries out, i guess he's in so much pain he wants to die. I cry "I would never harm you!" I yell. Lloyd moans angrily before taking the gun out of my hand and shooting him.

{Normal world}

I wake up agin. This time crying.

Zane sleeps helplessly next to me before shifting his position and releasing a large sigh.

I wipe my eyes on my sleeves, before trying to sleep again, the snow outside has increased falling and makes the window fog up.

I hug Zane, why do I have to have dreams of the only person I care about dyeing? He's so innocent and kind who would try to kill him? Why, him, but what was up with Lloyd. He would never do that.

Zane Suddenly jolts up panting. "Zane are you all right?" I ask him. "Pixal what are you doing awake?" He asks while his panting slows. "I had a dream" I say "me too." He answers.

I hug him, kissing his chest, i can hear his heart beat. It's adorable, he hugs me back before kissing my forehead. I smile and playfully push him, he does the same.

After about an hour I start to drift off to sleep.

Zane's P.O.V

(8.03am)

I wake up before sprinting to the bathroom I vomit blood into the sink followed by Pixal running in. "Zane!" She screams "get me ... To the hospital-" I weakly say.

3 hours later.

I wake up there are two figures one red one blue arguing, the room is white with a light grey carpet. My vision clears Kai and Jay are yelling "SHUT UP ZANES AWAKE!" Kai yells. "Where am I?" I ask "at my house," Kai inquires. I moan


	10. Chapter 10 a simple talk

**Hey Guys promised you a chapter today and I kept that promise, I'll try and try to update tomorrow. Thanks -Dj6667013**

Chapter 9 A simple talk.

Zane's P.O.V

Everyone has left the room apart from Kai, he's asleep leaning on the bottom of the bed. The white door opens and Lloyd walks in, he glares at me with a grin of disgust. He shakes the back of Kai, Kai wakes up "Kai you can go to sleep I'll look after Zane for a while. Kai nods before rubbing his eyes and slowly, he leaves the room. Lloyd looks at me and sits in the chair were Kai had been sitting, "hello Zane" he chuckles.

"Uh... Hello" I nervously whisper. I shift my position and try to get up, he puts a hand on my chest and pushes me back down.

"Zane stay still we don't want you to get hurt, do we?" He stares into my eyes with his eyebrows quirked downwards. I feel really uneasy.

"Lloyd you can leave if you would like... I'm feeling fine," I tell him. He shakes his head.

He leans over me and places his hand on my forehead,

"How are you all right you have a fever. I'll get you some... Medicine" he says willingly.

He walks into the bathroom and walks out with a jar of pain relief pills. He also has a glass of water. He give me the pill and places the water on the dresser. I put the pill in my mouth and drink the water to swallow it. I choke on it a bit, I look at the jar in his hands. Oh, No.

The pills are an Anophloxite brand type. The brand sells heavy sleeping pills. I cough it back up and it lands in my hand. "You tried to knock me OUT!" I yell at him aggressively.

He glares at me angrily and wraps a cloth around my mouth I struggle but he pulls it extremely tight, he walks to the door and locks it. "You better shut up or I might stab you" he whispers. He grabs my wrist and takes out a pocket knife, he slices it through my vein. I scream but only a murmur can be heard.

I rip the cloth off my mouth "Lloyd why are you doing this?"'I cry in pity. He rolls his eyes and doesn't answer, but soon does.

"Are you an IDIOT, of course I would harm you not kill, every villain is after you... Cryptor is offering a great deal of money for you alive." He laughs "if you tell anyone about this expect your life to be over" he laughs evilly.

No P.O.V

A dark hooded figure stands on top of the roof of Kai's house, "One Ninja is injured the other arguing. You shall be mine Zane." The figure says taking off the hood to her face. The moon rises behind her.

(12.28am)

The hooded figure enters the room where Zane Sleeps peacefully.

CLIFFHANGER!


	11. Chapter 11 Save me

Chapter 11 Save me.

Zane's P.O.V

I wake up yet not at my house, Kai's or the monastery it's more of a lab. I feel extremely hazy, as blankets cover me. I stay still and close my eyes, before someone holds my hand. I open my eyes again. A girl in her twenties smiles at me.

"You're awake, finally. I know this is strange you wake up to find your self here but I'm helping you." She states.

"Um... Help me how, who are you?" I ask awkwardly.

"I'm Jemma, a secret hero of ninjago," she answers.

I get up and walk next to her with a blanket wrapped around me, before she faces me, she grabs hold of my collar before kissing me and then pushing me. I land into a glass cylindrical tube thing,

"Zane this is for you" she closes the glass top to it and presses a a button. A type of gas enters and in seconds I'm out cold.

1 Day later...

I wake up in so much pain Jemma cries over me holding my hand. "Zane please be awake please be awake" she cries more.

"I'm awake..." I state.

"It... It, it worked?" She smiles

"What worked" I ask nervously.

"I invented a machine it manufactures everything into a human replica" she hugs me.

"So..." I ask randomly

"Your no longer a robot, your a human!" She yells happily.

"Why did you make me a human?" I ask.

"That's why Cryptor wanted you so much he could make you suffer with viruses, like the one you were dying from. He had already killed half your blood cells in your arm.


	12. Chapter 12 Friends turn

Chapter 12 Friends turn.

Zane's P.O.V

As Jemma tells me I'm human, I look at my arm. I place my right hand on hand on it with a bit of pressure. It's squishy with a strong bone in the middle of it. I look at her. "Jemma, thank you." I say with a musty throat.

"Your welcome. The experiment can analyse parts of any robots, activating your heart and other systems to have codes, and within minutes flesh starts to thread itself through your body. I was worried the system wouldn't work due to you, because your the perfect balance between humans and technology." She says while placing a hand on mine.

"Am I fully human or do I have parts of me that are still robotic?" I ask curiously.

"Every system in your body is human but your heart has wires connected to it to keep it running. The process has an automatic camera in it so you can see what the inside of your stomach looks like, come I'll show you" she answers.

She puts one hand out to me and pulls me up. I follow her to the main computer that sits on the wall. She types In a code before a file opens itself and shows the picture. Every single part of my body is human apart from a few wires streaming to and from my heart. But suddenly there's a large metallic bang. Jemma quickly pulls up another tab to show the front entrance. Lloyd.

"Looks like one of your friends are here," she rolls her eyes. She grabs my hand and starts running.

But suddenly we are stopped, "Lloyd why are you here!" I yell at him "Cryptor has no use with me I'm human" I say firmly.

He gives a small chuckles "Human or not I'm still gonna kill you," he stammers.

"Jemma run I'll take care of this" I whisper to her.

"No, he'll kill you your body hasn't worked up half your strength" she cries to me.

"Jemma you've done enough, go, run. Please don't stay I can't loose you... Ive only known you a short time but I, i ... I Love you"

She cries and starts running I look back at Lloyd holding a katana in his black gloves.

"Do what you need to, I've witnessed death once I can witness it again" I sigh and close my eyes.

He smiles and walks to me "This is to easy, Zane your an idiot, you don't try. I defeated my father the most powerful villain. I was accepted for about a year until you had to defeat the overlord. YOUR JUST SO... SO BLODDY NICE, THATS WHY I HATE YOU" he screams before stabbing me through the shoulder connecting me to the wall.

My eyes widen, pain shoot to the spot I cry out, he laughs and pulls the katana away from my shoulder. He normally walks away leaving me to die. I'm going to die anyway, I walk to the closest desk to me to see a knife. I pick it up and hold it to my heart, but Jemma runs to me.

"Zane don't I'm here I'll help you. You'll be fine please just stay with me!" She cries.

I shake my head "Jemma I'll only get you killed" I Stab myself before falling to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13 The loss

**Hey guys, will Zane die?**

Chapter 13 The Loss,

Jemma's P.O.V

This is traumatising, "why would... Why would he... Kill, him-himself" I cry over Zane's body, I rip open the buttons on his shirt and look at the scar. "You said you would end up getting me hurt! but this will hurt me for ever" I cry to him, i wish... He could here me.

He... Was so, young, so... So innocent. I scream, making tears run more. "IM GOING TO KILL EVERYONE WHO HARMED ZANE!" I scream. I need to attempt him survive... If I can. I run to the testing room and quickly sort through the vials. "No, no, no NO!" I yell looking at all the wrong test vials. I suddenly find a study I'm constructing, it may kill... Him, or cure.

I run back to Zane blood trickles down his stomach like a waterfall, I open the cap and gentle pour the liquid into the scars. Nothing happens, I lower my head and weep. I clench my teeth and run and fast as I can, I open the door I see Lloyd in the distance. "You basted!" I yell before running further and further. I reach him before punching him, causing him to fall over. He wipes blood off his mouth with his sleeve. He grunts before throwing a punch at me. I dodge it and kick his stomach.

"You want see your, Handsome little boyfriend?" He yells angrily.

"He's gone! Because of you now you will die! Die in hell!" I scream.

"You want to see him?" He asks, he pulls a small device from his hands and shoves it into my hands. It's a video of Zane defeating the overlord. And the pain he's going through.

Zane's P.O.V

I wake up in a room that's glowing white nothing apart from white walls. A voice echoes through the halls "Zane, the man who defeated the most powerful villain, I have to options for you. To die, not to wake up just for eternal rest or to live, to make everyone happy, to let Jemma fell happy again, the girl who's loved you ever since you'd become a ninja" the voice asks.

"I choose...


	14. Chapter 14 Light or Dark

Chapter 14 Light and dark

Zane's P.O.V

"What are the options if I live?" I ask thoroughly, "Nothing, you and Jemma shall be teleported back to Kai's house and... Well that's all, but death... It will be like falling forever not knowing what's around you. Screams will echo and you'll hear the cries of your loved ones being killed. It's all up to you know" the wise voice answers.

"Then of course I'll choose life!, but then my family will end up getting hurt." I reply unhappily. "No Zane, I shall be here to protect you...Every time you pass out or need help you will be transported into this room... Through your mind that is. I will help you and every time you get hurt your wounds will heal in half the speed naturally" he says.

"Ok I'm ready... I choose life" I say. Suddenly the floor drops and I fall into a black and white spiral before I feel myself in the bed at Kai's house... I pant before looking at my white wristband watch. A blue light shines in the corner before Jemma sees me.

"Zane, you're awake!" She cries before running to me, "Jemma?" I whisper, I pull her into a kiss, ... But the door opens. Pixal... Jemma doesn't notice, I stop kissing her and look at Pixal, "Zane, Who the hell is this!?" She asks "I'm Zane's... Girlfriend" Jemma answers.

I bite my lip so hard that I can taste blood... "Zane, You... Cheated on me?" Pixal asks, I feel so guilty. I completely forgot about Pixal and I, "Ah... Pixal I was changed human while I was away... I lost every love trace..." I say hoping that will cover something. "Fine but I will make you love me... And she won't" she glares at Jemma.

"By the way were all going to that restaurant... Tonight, I'll tell Kai to get a table for 8 now..." Pixal says before leaving the room. The door opens again and Nya enters, "Zane... I'm so glad your ok, And also I finally made a decision, I chose Cole... Over Jay" she smiles with a bit of guilt, "And I see you have a friend?" She talks once more.

"Yeah this is my girlfriend Jemma, she'll be with us tonight," I answer "Glad to meet you, Nya is it?" Jemma smiles. "Yeah, Glad to meet you too!" She smiles before giving Jemma a hug "I can tell well be good friends." Jemma laughs.


	15. Chapter 15 Cyberstorm

**Emotional chapter and I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger. Sorry I haven't updated for 6 Days it's stupid school studies, THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

Chapter 15. Cyberstorm

Zane's P.O.V

As we all drive to the restaurant I look out the window thinking of what will happen to me next. The thing I found strange was Lloyd decided not to come at the last minute. I keep my hands steady on the wheel as I pull up at the restaurant, everyone gets out of the car and walks in but I stay back, so does Nya. "Zane I know that this Jemma and Pixal situation is hard for you but don't worry, I went through it... An it was a lot worse, so don't worry" she say while hugging me.

"Thanks that basically what I wanted to hear" i smile before I walk into the restaurant. I sit next to Kai "Zane are you ok? Your a bit pale" Kai asks. "Yeah... I'm, I'm fine" I say quickly before sprinting put the door. I run to the end of the boardwalk over looking the ocean, the wind howls as the waves crash against the side of the supporting pillars. The smell of the ocean whips past me before I feel two people with hands on my shoulders. I turn around to see Jemma and Pixal, "Zane are you ok?" Jemma asks "Yeah you ran out of the restaurant.

"I'm fine, I'm just not feeling to well. I look over the side of the boardwalk and see...Lloyd he has a gun, but before I can move I get blasted back over the right side of the platform, I land on the beach before I can't feel anything.

No P.O.V

Pixal screams in rage as she jumps of the boardwalk on top of Lloyd, "Pixal no!" Jemma shouts. Pixal explodes literally creating a cloud shooting electric volts at Lloyd but ruins the boardwalk before shrinking back to normal, "NO!" Jemma screams as she runs to Zane, his body doesn't move. His eyes shut while blood streaks from the wound in his shoulder. She cries before Pixal kneels next to her, "Jemma, he, he'll be ok in that body will he?" Pixal cries, Jemma shakes her head.

Kai, Cole and Jay run and slide down onto their knee's Jay screams while Cole starts crying, "Shut up!" Kai yells before ripping off Zane's white shirt stained, "Does anyone have tweezers or anything!?" Kai yells once more. Jemma quickly pulls a pair from her pocket and hand it to Kai. He uses them to get out the bullet, he digs through the flesh and pulls it out. "Now call the hospital!" Cole screams.


	16. Chapter 16 I want to hold on

**HELLO GUYS! I'm updating very slow lately but I have also not been updating due to lack of reviews and follows so just leave a comment it will make me update more often. Anyway thanks **

Chapter 16 I want to hold on.

The sun covered by grey clouds reflects on a window on the building resembling the hospital. In the room from the window a women holds onto her true love while weeping, five other figures stand around the bed with their faces in the hands making puddling tears flood to the ground. The pale man who lays dead still in the bed doesn't breathe all that happens is blood trickles from the bullet mark in his shoulder. The nurse puts a comforting hand on the other women's back "Ma'am I'm sorry, he won't be able to make it. I'm sorry for your yyloss" she says, everyone in the room whales in pain from the death of the man who saved the city, he died was brought back to life, became human, and now he's gone... Again.

"Zane... W-why! Please I can't live without you! Zane please wake up WAKE UP!" The woman screams with the sound of depression mixed in with her tone. "Jemma, he's gone we can't stop this," the man wearing a red suit says. "He can't Be gone. WHY! I'm going to kill that bastard LLOYD GARMADON! That douchebag will die!" Jemma screams her words make no sense due to the tears but they can understand her. "Jemma Lloyd was found and was sent to jail, no trial, no chance, 45 years." The other woman wearing purple cries. Depression, that's all Jemma feels, sorrow and sadness.

She lays her head onto the bed and weeps. The heart monitor stays dead flat no pulses at all, but there's suddenly a trigger sound and it starts moving everyone looks up from their wets hands and stares at the monitor. Zane's breathing starts as he jolts up from the bed, Jemma smiles "You scared the crap out of me!" She yells before jumping into Zane's arms he stops "Guys... I only-y have a, minute... Till, my ... D-death, ... I Meade a deal... With my God... Jemma I, love... You. Kai you were the best... Friend... Ever. Pixal you are the most Amazing person... Cole you are awesome... Nya is yours now, treat her well, ... Jay keep yourself safe,.., I will die in ten seconds don't worry I'm in a better place... You can continue your peaceful lives. At that moment his eyes widen before letting them loose, his breathing stops.


	17. Chapter 17 Revived

**Hey! Sorry a million times for not updating I've been doing so much school lately... Anyway on with the story oh and I'm updating 18 tomorrow... Or late tonight if I can, bye.**

Chapter 17

Zane's P.O.V

Again as usual if i get knocked out I come to the pure white room, but now that I'm dead I can't do anything... "Zane... I'm sorry I can't help you come back to the earth anymore..." The wise old voice tells me. I feel pain jolt up around my nose and eyes and I start crying, while using my hand to support myself on the wall... "I'm just a mistake..." I weep loudly. "No... Your not, Zane. Your pure, pure to the core of your heart and soul, I can make them forget. The voice softly echoes, "them, F-forget w-who" I can barely make out my words. "Everyone who knew of your existence which is the most foolish thing someone has ever done." He says "how they don't have to suffer..." I cry.

Suddenly small gusts of wind blow swirling around a spot and creating a bed. "Zane lie down and tell me everything... Why you want them to forget the ones you love are the ones that love you there is one way i can do this but we need to hurry soon they will take you off life support and you fall into a coma and will go into a room like this one, but with blackness and a voice like me that will torture you..." He says firmly, "if I could go back I would but I can't... I will die," I weep "Zane... I am going to give up myself so you can live..." He says "what NO... NO DONT PLEASE!" It's to late the room evaporates into nothing. "NO... NO NO," I scream.

I suddenly wake up in the same room as I was before "Zane?" The nurse says with an eyebrow quirked, "thank gosh I thought you weren't going to make it" she smiles. "Your friends just left five minutes ago... I'll call them but the one named Jemma I think it is had to be dragged out." She chuckles a bit. She calls Jay's mobile, "Hello this is Jay walker," Jay says. "Uh yes this is ninjago hospital, your close friend "Zane Julien" has been revived," she says.


	18. Chapter 18 Not again

**Hey Guys thanks for the patience like usual! Ok so on With the story! Just so you know this chapter is a big puzzle piece so anyway read on and enjoy, leave a comment if you can! Ü Smiley face.**

Chapter 18 Not again.

Zane's P.O.V

The nurse tells Jay about my recovery but then says something that made me think, she said "you can come see him him in 2 days". I speak to myself in my head "Zane don't think if anything just try to calm down and relax for once". The nurse then calls another person "Hello this is Will, head doctor of ninjago hospital." The person on the phone says. "Yes doctor, I need your help in room 897 floor 27." She says. "Wait... Is this for Zane Julien?" He whispers so I can't hear him, she chuckles evilly for a second before hanging up the phone. "Our main doctor will come and see you." She says.

About three minutes later a doctor walks in, his eyes a deep brown the same with his hair, which is spiked through the front sort of like mine but a quarter of the way through. He has a clip board in his hand, with a pen. "Zane Julien is it,? I'm Will, I'll help you to not have repeating deaths but actually I'll lead you to your end!" he says the nurse pulls off a mask revealing a villain named Molly. While three other people who I have battled once enter the room, "this won't hurt a bit... Haha" Will quirks his eyebrows with a grin. He pulls out a syringe and injects it into my arm.

I scream before remembering something, this was one of my dreams at the start of all this, These idiots will take me back to Cryptor. Suddenly Will speaks up "Hold onto your dreams, for if dreams die, life is a broken winged bird that cannot fly. Hold fast to dreams for if dreams go life Is a barren field frozen with snow." He recites. I remember hearing that, when I was little with my father I had a sister, she looked like me but a murderer came in and took her while leaving me stabbed in the arm on the ground to die, wait "WILL, YOUR DEATHTAKER!" I scream. "Looks like the little boy remembers his memories" he says.

I look back at the nurse whose holding me down on the bed, her blue eyes and blond hair match mine "Molly?... You, are Georgia?" I whisper. Her grip loosens "Zane, you remember me..?" She says almost crying. "Yes" I say. she looks at Will "You lied, you said he left me to save himself so I would die and he would live, YOU LIED" she screams. Will smiles as the other villains leave the room. It's time for you two to DIE!


	19. Chapter 19 The end

Chapter 19 Just a story tale

2 years later

Zane's P.O.V

"So during that time I had to reflect about my life and think that my life is now real and , also I won't try to kill myself anymore" i finish up telling my Kai and Cole about my story of something painful...

My name is Zane Julien, and I had suffered through time because of the actions of the person I defeated. My updated life now:

I'm now married to Jemma, Jemma Julien.

I'm now 23.

I now live out of ninjago along with jemma (My wife) and Kai we live in the city of Everfrost, Kai lives next door.

Pixal returned to her duties at Borg industries and left thoughts about me behind.

Jay died... Last year after an accident at Borg industries... We never found his body except blood stains old a robot that was used as a saw.

Lloyd got pulled out of jail, and was forced to live under security and cannot leave his house.

Cryptor was found and was taken apart.

And Jemma and I are living happily... Along with Kai who comes over every day!

**_THE END_**

**Hello guys and thank u for reading something painful!**

**Upcoming stories:**

**Shiverburn (coming soon!)**

**Something painful 2. (May not come out)**

**Everfrost ambush.**

**The death of Jay Walker.**

**Shiver burn is a story of mine that is coming soon can't wait! **

**What happens:**

**Sensei goes corrupt and banishes Zane and Kai to a galaxy named Shiver burn the have the qualities to protect each other during extreme weather, storms and everlasting nights. Rated T, hurt/comfort family. Blood, Character death.**


End file.
